


Abroad

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [66]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Getting Back Together, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony had a way of showing up at the worst possible moments. Like, when his ex was in the middle of blowing up a building, for example.





	Abroad

**Author's Note:**

> The 'homophobic language' tag refers to something Wade says to Tony to try and piss him off. He doesn't mean it, and Tony calls him on it, but be aware

"Wade?" Tony asked, and he froze in place. Maybe if he didn't answer, Tony would think that he was mistaken and leave. Yeah, he snorted to himself, because that's what Tony was known for: not sticking his nose where it didn't belong. When he and Wade met, it was because he'd nearly gotten himself killed in someone else's mugging. "Wade, I know that's you." 

God fucking shit on a stick. 

"What happened to your hair?" 

"Old age?" Wade tried, still not turning around. 

"Yeah cause you're so old," he said flatly. Tony was the older one in their... relationship, and he knew that Wade was aware of that. "It kind of looks like burn marks. Burn marks on top of your head that left you completely bald. Is that why you fucked off without a word? Because your face is messed up and you don't think you're worth anything now?" 

"Don't be ludicrous, darling," he said, turning half around and giving Tony a smirk that pulled on the scars on his cheek. "If it was just my face, you'd be able to close your eyes and pretend like everything was a-okay." 

"You're an ass." 

"Preaching to the choir's number one fan there, rich boy. But uh, in the meantime, what say we get your pretty little ass out of here? I'd hate to see it hurt." 

"You'd get to see it in perfect condition a lot more often if you _hadn't fucking left_!" 

"Don't-" _yell_ , Wade had wanted to say. _They'll hear you, and while I heal fast, I'm pretty sure you being invincible would have made the news_. Not that he, y'know, stalked Tony through the papers and the internet or anything. That would be ridiculous and creepy, and not at all becoming of an ex-boyfriend. 

It was too late for the warning about noise, because at that moment, the warning sirens started going off. 

"Fucking hell, this is a peepshow turned into a racist parade," he muttered, throwing Tony over his shoulder and running. 

"Wade! What the hell, put me down!" 

"No can do, mech-y. You won't look half as pretty bleeding from bullet holes." 

"Oh for fuck's sake," Tony muttered, but Wade ignored him. Because that was a thing he could do now! He'd always been stronger than Tony, but not strong enough to drag him away from a fight while running. "Put me down!" 

"No and no." 

"I only said one thing." 

"You were going to follow it up with telling me to stop groping your beautiful ass, and the answer to that is no. I was being preemptive! What's the couple's term for it? Anticipating your needs?" 

"If you want to grope me, you could do that in private, where we could actually finish it." 

"I might take you up on that." 

Forty seconds later an explosion went off, and five minutes later they were kissing. Wade had every intention of fucking off after that, but Tony was some sort of witch, he was sure. If he threw them in the water, he would be like a duck. Because, instead of going back to his trash apartment and watching Mexican soap operas while eating his weight in burritos, he was in Tony's classy as fuck penthouse, with no food, just Tony's tongue in his mouth and an erection pressed against his own. 

After Tony got done riding him like there was no tomorrow, he collapsed on top of him and made no move to get up or shift to sleep on the mattress. "Uh," Wade said, poking him in the side. Tony squirmed but didn't move off of him. "Aren't you going to move?" 

"Nope." 

"No?" 

"That's right." 

"Care to tell me why?" 

"No." 

Wade tickled Tony as punishment, but all that got him was tickled back and he didn't care for that shit at all so he stopped. He heaved a put-upon sigh. "Okay, what's going on? You like cuddling but not _this_ much." 

"If I get off of you, you're going to leave." 

"Duh." 

"And I don't want you to leave, so we're going to sleep like this. Oh, which reminds me. Jarvis?" 

"Yes sir?" 

"If Wade tries to leave, shoot him." 

"Of course, sir." 

"Shoot me? Don't you think that's overreacting a little sugarplum?" 

Tony snorted, and Wade realized that he wasn't going to be able to get out of this. "We were engaged, you asshole. You don't get to leave me without a word." 

"We've had words now?" he tried. 

"Not the right ones." 

"Aww," Wade cooed obnoxiously, "my pretty little boyfriend thinks he's a girl." 

Tony gave Wade's ear a painful tug, and he grimaced, rubbing at the abused skin. "I brought you back because I thought you'd be the same man I fell in love with. If you're a sexist, homophobic prick now, I'm going to kick you out this window and not look back." 

"Yep," he said quickly, "I'm a sexist, homophobic prick. Jarvis, weaken the structural integrity of the window in preparation." 

Jarvis, the little traitor, didn't respond. 

"Lying doesn't count." Tony let out a deep breath, rubbing his cheek against the smooth but bumpy texture of Wade's skin. "I missed you. Didn't you miss me too?" 

This was his chance to say something crude and hurt Tony, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He'd given it his best shot, and it hadn't worked. He'd dug this love grave for himself, now it was time to lie in it. "Course I do." Two fellas in graves, five feet apart cause they're hella gay. "Who wouldn't?" 

"Then we can both shut up for a few hours and enjoy this." 

"Uh Merc With A Mouth doesn't work if I shut up." 

"You're not a mercenary right now, and I'm tired." 

"Didn't you say sleep is for the weak while pounding back an energy drink?" 

"Yeah, and now I'm saying I love you and I miss my fucking fiancee, so bring him back or I'm gonna start shooting." 

"Aw babe, that's usually my line," Wade said, but he settled in for the night, putting an arm on Tony's waist and relaxing. 

"I know, it's why we're so good together. Now shut up and cuddle me, I've had a very hard three years without you." 

"Yeah you went and became a superhero. What's that about?" Wade said, but he ended it with a kiss to Tony's head and rubbing at his back. 


End file.
